This invention relates generally to the adjusting of automotive headlamp assemblies, and more particularly to a novel and improved headlamp aiming and leveling device for facilitating the proper aiming of a headlamp beam upon installation of a headlamp to an automotive vehicle, or at any time thereafter.
A number of headlamp adjusting and aiming systems have been proposed for automotive vehicles. Generally speaking, separately mounted sealed beam-type headlamps required independent adjustment utilizing adjusting screws or the like. Other types of headlamp assemblies are now being proposed utilizing unitary housing and lamp assemblies designed to fit aerodynamically styled automotive body contours. Such modern headlamp assemblies may include various automated or semi-automated adjusting mechanisms for adjusting vertical and horizontal positions thereof for aiming the light beam.
However, in either event, there has heretofore been no simple means to assure leveling of the headlamp for a desired level, properly aimed headlamp beam. Rather, it has been necessary to follow a time consuming procedure to achieve the desired headlamp aiming. This procedure requires placing the vehicle on a flat and level surface and utilizing either a special instrument in connection with aiming "bumps" molded into the face of the headlamp, or standardized aiming target. The target is held a predetermined distance and at a predetermined elevation relative to the headlight, and the headlamp is adjusted until the beam strikes the target in a predetermined fashion. As such, it has heretofore been difficult or impossible for the consumer or indeed anyone without access to the proper equipment and information or instructions to achieve the proper headlamp adjustment insofar as the aiming or leveling of the headlamp.
We have proposed to utilize a level or level-indicating device which can be easily installed on the headlamp or headlamp assembly during manufacture of the same and is movable in unison with the headlamp so as to indicate when the headlamp is in a level condition. The level or level-indicating device of our invention is initially movable with respect to the headlamp, such that the headlamp can be factory adjusted to the desired level condition on a test fixture or the like. Next, our novel level device is adjusted relative to the headlamp to indicate a level position or condition thereof.
Thereupon, our device is rigidly fixed relative to the headlamp so that it cannot be further moved or adjusted. Accordingly, the consumer or other installer can thereafter readily level the headlamp relative to a vehicle standing on a level surface by adjusting the pitch or aiming of the headlamp until the level-indicating device once again indicates a level condition. Upon once again achieving the level condition of the level-indicating device, it is assured that the headlamp itself, and more particularly the headlamp beam is once again at the desired level condition.